


Till Morning

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Second star to the right and straight on till morning." That, Peter had told Wendy, was the way to the Neverland; but even birds, carrying maps and consulting them at windy corners, could not have sighted it with these instructions. Peter, you see, just said anything that came into his head. -- Peter Pan. </p>
<p>Written for sga_flashfic Must Be Dreaming challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Morning

It's never 'just dreams' to a medical board, even when night terrors are par for the course in Atlantis. Declaring someone fit for duty isn't a responsibility the SGC takes lightly; too many lives depend upon that designation.

The returnees argue that everyone has nightmares, heck, in Pegasus they even have nightmares about having nightmares. _\--not 'just' a vase of flowers, the smell--_ It's normal, accepted, a minor stumbling point that everyone has learned to deal with. After all, they still manage to save the world and that's what counts. _\--how can you not hear that--_

The SGC's well acquainted with the kind of damage a universe can bestow _\--he was acting suspicious, I had to be sure--_ , and still they don't realize how badly Atlantis is broken. _\--I left it right here, I must have--_ Not until medical teams on the near side of the gate start dealing with the city's refugees. _\--wasn't a shadow, now check the damned sensor again--_

They seem so normal _\--second star to the right--_ but somewhere along the way _\--every breath, every heartbeat, everything you see and everything you can't see; all of it can kill you--_ Atlantis has forgotten where nightmares begin and end. _\--want me to think it was just a dream--_

It's the central lie in Peter Pan, that Lost Boys can come home again.

_\--spent too long in Neverland--_


End file.
